PS345
/ |title_ja=VS ロトム |title_ro=VS Rotom |image=PS345.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=30 |number=345 |location=Eterna Forest Old Chateau |prev_round=Belligerent Bronzor |next_round=Ring Around the Roserade I }} / (Japanese: VS ロトム VS Rotom or 森と洋館 Forest and ) is the 345th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and continue their journey with towards Mt. Coronet, with the trio now trekking through Eterna Forest. Pearl eventually finds out that no paths are displayed within the forest on Platinum's Town Map, meaning that they would have to navigate the deep, dark forest by themselves. He then sees Diamond appearing to camp while reading a Proteam Omega fan book. Diamond pulls out a Sinnoh tourism guidebook to recall what he read about Eterna Forest, and allows Pearl to read it. When Pearl finds a passage in the book which states that there are no accommodation facilities within or near the forest, he asks Platinum to wait where she is, and then takes Diamond out of Platinum's sight for a serious discussion. Knowing that Platinum is someone who stays in top-class suites every night, he tells Diamond that Platinum could break into a frenzy anytime soon if she knows she will have nowhere to stay while inside the forest. Pearl then runs around in his own bout of frenzy until he bumps into a wall. Pearl is surprised that a large manor exists in the forest and was not mentioned in the guidebook. He and Diamond then spot two guards of the manor seemingly vanishing from their sight, and freak out. Platinum eventually arrives on her , having found her two bodyguards. Thinking that Diamond and Pearl were trying to fool her, she declares that they will stay in the manor overnight. A while later, the trio eventually settle in, with Diamond and Pearl taking the opportunity to practise their comedy lines. Diamond notes that earlier, he checked all of the manor's rooms, including one with a large television, and found nobody there. Diamond makes sure to fulfill Platinum's request for tea and snacks, and Pearl agrees that they should then go to sleep due to the uneasy sensations they get while inside the manor. When Diamond and Pearl enter the living room to get to Platinum, a cluster of suddenly materialize and zap them. Pearl, however, notices a globe of energy among the Gastly which was responsible for the zapping. He finds that his Pokédex does not identify this plasma-like globe of energy, and gets his Pokémon to attack it. However, it dodges the attacks of Chatler and Chimler, then starts making its way through appliances. Suddenly, Pearl realizes that Diamond has gone missing. He frantically looks for his friend, and as soon as he climbs up to an upper floor of the mansion, he notices the increasing number of Gastly and the windows beginning to shake. Suddenly, the vibrations and Gastly disappear. Pearl looks around, confused, but is then startled when the door next to him opens. Diamond beckons his friend inside and proudly reveals his achievement. Pearl sees that the energy globe is now inside a television screen, and has been tamed. Diamond explains that he guessed correctly that the television is where it normally resides, because he knew it was also responsible for the vanishing guards outside the manor, which were actually villainous characters from Proteam Omega being used as illusions. Pearl compliments Diamond with a grin, noting how his obsession with his favourite show became useful. Platinum then appears at the doorway with her wondering why her tea and snacks haven't been delivered yet. Diamond hurriedly makes the preparation, which includes the Old Gateau, and makes a joke about it which Platinum appears to laugh at, but then denies. The trio eventually have an untroubled night of sleep and get ready to depart for Eterna City the next morning. After they leave, the globe of energy still inside the manor's television assumes its true form. Major events * and encounter a . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Adventures; silhouette) * (multiple) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the is called Sweet Bean Jelly. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Rotom - Biệt trang trong rừng }} de:Kapitel 345 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS345 it:PS345 zh:PS345